Sex by the Beach
by Lunawolfmoon
Summary: Disney students are on a vacation at a nice beach resort hotel. Unfortunately, their papers have been mixed up and now girls and boys will be sleeping in the same room! What sexy tales unfold behind closed doors all depend on who you want to see together. Male x Female pairings only! Cannon and Uncannon pairings are most welcome. (P.S. This story is all about SEX! Fair Warning!)
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, so this is a smut fiction, so I'm giving you all fair warning that this is all about sex! I don't want to be reported. I'm giving you all fair warning!**

 **Now to get down to business these one-shots will be all about what Disney pairing you, the reader want to see have sex together. I'm mostly doing this for fun and to get out of my writers slump.**

 **Anyway, there are a few rules I don't do anything super weird. Sorry I'm not doing anything with feet or weird fetishes. I also don't feel confident in doing any girl on girl and guy on guy, so I'm going to keep it the conventional Female x male.**

 **Now I will do any cannon or un-cannon pairing. I don't feel comfortable with three ways or anything higher, so if you request that I might not do it, but I will let you know. Also please any story info you want to give me on the couple you want to see together like what you want to happen, the situation when in their room, etc. The more detail you give me the closer I can get to what you want to read.**

 **Please read the prologue below to understand the basic setting of the stories.**

* * *

Prologue

Everyone was getting off the cruise ship they had embarked on just days ago. All excited to be away from their high school and having one of the best summer break trips in school history. Flynn and Aladdin where goofing off as they bumped Mr. Smee who was holding the neatly arranged papers of each students assigned room and their roommate.

The papers flew in the air and fell all over the grass. Flynn gasped and grabbed Aladdin quickly to get away before getting in trouble by Mr. Hook who was always nearby his assistant Mr. Smee. Mr. Smee attempted to grab the papers trying to accumulate them before they flew off. He sighed in relief that they were currently further away from the ocean, when he felt a hook land on his shoulder. Mr. Smee jumped at the touch and looked up to a man with a long chin.

"Mr. Smee. I see you are as klutzy as always. Now hurry up and collect all the papers," Hook order as he went over to where the other teachers where trying to gather the students together.

Mr. Smee said quickly "Yes sir," and hurried to pick up the rest of the papers. "Oh dear." He looked through the papers noticing they were all with the wrong roommate. He didn't get a chance to even try to fix it though as Hook hollered for him to get over there. He rushed over and handed the scatted papers in the box to hook.

Hook split the students into even groups, then handed papers to one side of the group not caring if a boy or girl where mixed in the same room. He started handing out papers to each student and only checked to make sure he didn't give a student their own paper.

Once everyone in that group got a paper with a name and picture on it he said, "now all of you stand next to the person on the paper, so Ms. Queen can give you your room keys."

Some looked questionably and skeptical at there papers, while others looked gleeful and mischievous at there's, but they all followed orders and tried to find their new roommate that they will be staying with for the rest of the time on the resort location.

* * *

 **So what do you want to see happen and with who? If you didn't read the rules above please do and I'll be waiting to hear what pairing and story you want to see unfold with the two characters you pick. Oh, and if you want to stay anonymous I totally get it, so just send me a message with what you want. Can't wait to see what you guys think up.**


	2. Elsa x Duke of Weselton

**Elsa X** **Duke of Weselton**

 **Hello everyone! I Know been forever, but with life and this first request took me a while. I do plan to do every pairing sent to me just give me some more time. I am doing it in order by review sent to me so if you reviewed later it will take me a bit to get to that pairing.**

 **With that said this couple took me a bit to think about the theme, but thanks to the info given from the guest on what they wanted to read helped a lot. I personally had a hard time believing that Elsa would be dreaming about the Duke, so I put a twist on how I figured a girl like Elsa would enjoy such things with Weselton. So, it's not completely what was asked for, but I still think it will satisfy the request. Anyway, again this is SMUT so read on only if your fine with Disney SEX!**

* * *

The blonde looked around confused as everyone was paired off, but her.

She went up to Ms. Queen and asked shyly, "Um, Ms. Queen, I didn't get anybody."

Ms. Queen gave the blonde a disinterested look. "Name," she said, emotionless.

"Elsa. Elsa Arendelle."

Ms. Queen looked down her list noticing that everyone should have been given a key. She investigated her key box, noticing a sole key card residing at the bottom. She flung it at Elsa, causing her to fumble with it as she walked away.

"Okay then," Elsa said quietly to herself as she grabbed her bags and started to head up to her room. On the way, she noticed a redhead run up to her with a burley blond around her arm.

"Elsa, look I got Kristoff. It must be fate," the ginger exclaimed, clinging to the man's arm.

Elsa smiled, "That's great, Ana." She then gave a pointed look to Kristoff who tensed at her gaze. "You better be good to her," she stated to Kristoff.

Kristoff stuttered, "Of course."

Elsa smiled, knowing her sister was in good hands. "Well, I better go to my room. I will see you later in the day, Ana and Kristoff."

"What?! You don't want to go to the beach with us after we unpack?" Ana asked in disbelief.

Elsa shook her head. "No. Personally, I would like to just lay in my bed and read a nice book till dinner."

"Aww," Ana whined. "But we just got here. Don't you want to go out on the town?"

"No, I would very much like to unpack and unwind with a nice book."

Ana sighed in defeat. "Well, okay, if you say so, but you're definitely going out to dinner with us on the town."

"Sounds like a date," Elsa said, picking back up her luggage and heading to her room. She motioned a bye to her sister and Kristoff as she continued on her way.

After being stuffed in an elevator with a bunch of other students, she was relieved to have finally made it to her room. She breathed a sigh of relief and swiped her key card opening the door. As she entered, she noticed the closet to the right and neatly put her luggage in. She then looked over the room.

"Weird. Only one bed. Do I not have a roommate?" she said asked herself.

Taking it as a wave of good luck, she grabbed a book from her bag and headed to the bed. She brushed her hands over the sheets, feeling the softness of the silk. She placed her book on the far side of the bed, slipped her flats off and spread out over the bed, smothering her face in her pillow.

 _Finally, nice, quiet, alone time._ She thought to herself, but it was short lived as she heard the door to her room click open. _Great, looks like I do have a roommate,_ she thought as she rolled over to see who entered. She felt herself freeze in place as she watched the small grey-haired man walk over to her.

"Hello, I hope you find your accommodations acceptable as I had to pull a few strings to get you your own room alone."

"I knew it was to good to be true," Elsa, said sitting up on the bed.

"Oh, are you saying me being here isn't a blessing?" the grey-haired man inquired as his eyes skimmed over Elsa's body. It made her sick to her stomach. He finally reached her side of the bed and smoothly ran his hand up her calf to the end of her knee length ice blue sundress.

She retreated her legs away from his hands and demanded dreadfully, "What do you want, Weselton?"

Weselton grinned, "What do I always want from you?"

Elsa gulped and moved to the other side of the bed. "The school year is over. My sister passed your class. Meaning our contract is over. Since she has now passed, I do not need to sleep with you. Those where the terms."

Weselton gave an evil chuckle as he said, wickedly, "You think your sister is done with me? Well, I may have pulled even more strings to make sure I will be the one teaching her Algebra II class. Meaning a whole year with her needing my signature for a passing grade."

Elsa looked petrified, "You didn't."

"Oh, I did. Meaning our worded contract is still into play till she finishes the next year of my classes."

Elsa was about to cuss him out, but didn't get the chance as he reached over and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down onto her back. She yelped at the sudden motion as she felt her head now resting on the edge of the bed. Elsa felt his hands snake up her dress as she sat up and slapped away his hands.

"I won't do this anymore," she stated confidently.

"Oh, is that so? Well, then I guess I will just fail Ana in every semester, making sure she never gets into a good college."

"You wouldn't dare," she said still trying to sound confident, but felt it waver as he said nothing in return and only further looked her up and down licking his lips hungerly. She tried to pull down her dress more, so he couldn't see but felt him slap her hand away harshly. She winced in pain as she retracted her hand rubbing it with her other trying to lessen the pain.

Weselton snickered at her pain and said, "Trust me, if you don't keep sleeping with me I will definitely flunk your sister."

She bit her lip in frustration, knowing perfectly well he would do just that. Without another word, she laid back down and tightly shut her eyes. She could feel his hands roam back up her legs and as much as it disgusted her, she couldn't stop her body from feeling excited. He yanked down her undies and wasted no time in shoving two fingers inside of her. She gasped as her body felt a surge of pleasure.

He repeatedly moved his fingers in and out of her, causing her lower body to move forward with his fingers. She moaned out as his fingers kept up a fast pace while his thumb brushed against her clit. He moved his thumb rapidly on her clit keeping up with his fingers. Her breathing became faster as she felt her body being pushed to her limits, but just as she was about to climax he pulled his fingers out of her leaving her to whimper in agony. She lifted her body just enough to see why he stopped. Only to find him unzipping his pants and pulling them off. She laid her body back down not wanting to see him.

Sure, she loved how he could fulfill her body, but hated him and how he looked. Her eyes closed yet again as she tried to envision her real love in her mind. She pretended it was her love that was making the bed shift with extra weight and the hands that were pulling up her dress wasn't small and wrinkled but long and slender. Her heart pounded as the small guy who was pulling up her legs was not small anymore, but strong and well built. That the dick that she felt teasing her entrance was the man she really loved, and with one single push into her womanhood, she felt her tension melt away as the experience of pleasure filled her body. He pushed in and out roughly as she let her imagination run wild. He grabbed her hips to further thrust himself into her. She moaned loudly as her body was already on edge due to the foreplay.

It only took a few more pushes in her entrance for her to clench her sheets and scream, "Oh yes Hans!" It took her a second after coming down from her high to realize what she just admitted to the worst person possible she clasped her hand over her mouth and looked up at Weslton who had a wicked grin on his lips. She felt her stomach turn and it took all her might to not run to the bathroom and throw up. She shut her eyes tightly and turned away from him trying not to cry. She thought to herself, _conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._

She noticed the weight shift on the bed as she felt him to leave her womanhood, causing a cold sensation to run through her. She didn't look back at him that is until her chin was yanked violently to look at him. She told herself, _don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes._ That thought vanished as she felt her hair be yanked abruptly. She opened her eyes in anger and pain to see Weslton laughing evilly.

"Hans, lets see. If I remember right that's your sister's ex." He graced his hand on her face and she tried to bite at it in anger, unfortunately he was quick for an old man and pulled back his hand. "Now, now, we wouldn't want to hurt me, because I not only could fail your sister, but also tell her how you are fantasizing naughty things with her ex." Elsa didn't say anything and kept an emotionless face, while internally she sobbed loudly. Her heart tightened to a point where it was hard to breath. "Now, if you don't want to have that to happen, be a good bitch and turn on your stomach lifting up your butt for me."

She did as she was told and got into position as she felt his dick rub against her pussy from her backside. She pushed her face into the sheet letting one tear slip from her face and onto the sheet. Who was she kidding? This is what she deserved. She was so vile to think about Hans, the man who almost stole her sister's virginity and then dumped her. She deserved to be fucked by a man who was triple her age due to all her thought all of this until she felt Weselton enter her once again breaking her out of her self-pity. She decided to harden her heart with ice and just enjoy the pleasure given to her by the old man.

His body wrapped around her as his arms gripped her breast firmly and he moved into her faster. She, not caring anymore, moaned into the sheet as he hit her g-spot just right. He fiercely rubbed her breast, while flicking his fingers over her nipples making her buck back further onto his dick. He groaned at the movement and fastened his pace even more. Elsa could feel herself getting ready to come for a second time as he thrusted forward and back. Finally, she felt her walls clamp around his dick as she came hard on him. She sighed in sexual relief as her body trembled wanting to fall, but he kept her up as he finished himself off with a few more thrust. Then, just before he came, he pulled out and let his cum flow down the back of her dress.

He then dropped her body as he fixed himself. Elsa though didn't move from her spot as she let herself lay there in self-damnation. He chuckled at her misery, while giving her one more look over.

He then said to her in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Don't worry as long as you keep your side of the bargain, I will tell no one about your shameful crush and continue to pass your sister." Elsa, though didn't respond, she just laid there as if she was a porcelain doll. "I'll take your silence as an understanding. Oh, and don't forget to shower up. I want you to be clean for when I visit you late tonight." He then showed himself out.

Elsa waited a minute after the door closed, then ran to the bathroom. She closed the door and locked it as she tore of her soiled dress and threw it into a corner. She turned on the shower and didn't even wait for it to get hot as she got in. Her body shivered at the cold water, but she herself was glad for the cold as it helped numb her body and thoughts. She sat in the tub and pulled her legs towards herself. As the water got hotter her mind started to relax further. She let the water wash away all remnants of what happened to her as she let her strong exterior break and she cried into her hands. She thought bitterly, _I can't wait for this vacation from hell be over._

* * *

 **So, this took a darker turn then what I thought, but here is the first couple that was requested, and for the guest who requested it I hope it fulfilled somewhat of what you were looking for. The next couple that was requested in the comment section was** **Rapunzel and Flynn, so they will be the next story as I'm going in order. Also for the person who requested Elsa and Hans I will still be doing that couple when I get to it. I just added Hans in this one because I personally love the coupling of Hans and Elsa and it seem to fit in well with this one. So please don't think I'm counting this as the couple you requested because your story is still to come. Anyway that's all I have to say for now. Thank you all for reading and hope everyone enjoyed it.** **Special shout out to my best friend** **doctorpc** **for proof reading the story! :D**


End file.
